


Get to Know You - KaiYong

by Tyong_Love



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, KaiYong AU, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyong_Love/pseuds/Tyong_Love
Summary: Ever since Kai has been told about this super group plan, he has been looking forward to it. More so when he heard that someone is going to work with him in this group ー Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> This is pure fiction. Do not expect me to go over what in reality their schedules are. I'm not going into pure detail as I'm just going to focus on KaiYong.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me! I'm glad ifyou do ^^
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

The first time Kai heard 'Lee Taeyong's' name was when he had debuted as EXO. Everyone saying that the younger was Kai No. 2. With his dancing skills and all of his other talents. Everyone has been saying that Taeyong is SM's new star, beloved upcoming artist and such. He heard his teammates talking about Taeyong and how adorable he is. Although, he more often heard people talk about Mark. 

But Kai has seen Mark. Sure, he is cute, adorable and had a great chemistry with him. Thus, Kai began to treat him as his own little brother. While the first time he properly met Taeyong was when they were practicing for a collab stageーEXO with NCT's Taeyong, playing Monster on stage to stand-in for Lay at KBS Song Festival. Sure, they have met at several award shows or SMtown's concert. But that's just a brief contact that they made.

Thus, when Kai saw the younger, he felt his whole body froze with shock. He saw Taeyong's photos everywhere, but seeing an ethereal beauty right in front of him is kind of shocking. This is the first time he saw someone being so beautiful. He doesn't sure how long did he stood there frozen until one of his hyungs, Chanyeol approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jongin-ah, what's wrong? Taeyong is greeting you." Chanyeol said, snapped Kai out of his own world.

"Ah, sorry hyung." Kai responded as he smiled to the mentioned person. Then, he turned his head to meet with Taeyong's gaze. "Nice to meet you, Taeyong-ah. I've heard so many things about you." He adds his own comments, hoping that his tense facial muscles are hidden beneath his smile. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jongin-hyung. Please take care of me." The younger answered as he bowed as an act of courtesy. 

"Me too." Kai said as he patted the younger's shoulder 

On the side, other EXO members are laughing at how Kai is acting in front of Taeyong. But soon, they began to properly practice even if Baekhyun occasionally make jokes here and there making their progress slowed down a bit but raised their teamwork at the same time. 

As per Taeyong is taking over Lay's position, Kai couldn't count of how many times did they hands touched together while them practicing. But the older found it addicting. That brief contact with those beautiful hand of Taeyong, if it weren't for Kai's half-consciousness that they are practicing, he could have long gone grabbing those hands and won't let go. 

Such brief contact was enough to make Kai whipped for Taeyong. Thus when he heard that Taeyong and Mark was a part of this super group project, Kai is happy that he fled through the cloud nine. 

But there was a problem. Kai is eager to get closer to Taeyong, but the other party is seriously shy. Somehow always keeping his distance with Kai. At first, it bothers him. But when he ask the other EXO members for advices to get closer to the younger they all said he needed to make Taeyong comfortable with him first. And then, he decided to make more interactions with Taeyong. He knew he was being shameless and all, but he couldn't help it. After so long anticipating to meet Taeyong properly, he finally got his chance now. Because well, Kai knew both of them are busy with their own groups. More so when Taeyong is NCT 127's leader and all other things.

As if hearing his prayers, SM brought news as the manager of EXO called Baekhyun and Kai to come to a meeting room placed in the company buildings. When they got there, they realized that Taemin is already waiting in there, smiling as soon as he saw Kai and Baekhyun coming in.

“Why are we called in here?” Baekhyun asks to the another person who is already waiting in the room besides Taemin. One of SM staffs. 

“I’ll tell you when everyone is here.” The staff replied. 

Getting answers like that, it made them even more curious about it. But since it seemed that the staff won’t give in ang gave them spoilers, the two remained still as they entertained themselves with their gadgets or chatting with each other. Of course, Taemin joined in their conversation.

Several minutes later, knock sound was heard within the room, making the activity within the room stagnated. Then, the door clicked, revealing Mark followed by Lucas and Ten. Then lastly, the most likely person who knocked and opened the door only for his dongsaengs to come in first, Lee Taeyong soon followed in and closed the door with a soft click them proceed to greet the people in the room.

Then, the staff opened his mouth “The company decided to make a super group with all of you are going to be involved in it. Please read the paper I just gave to all of you and I will start explaining…”

Thus, the meeting started for several hours.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After the meeting about this super group plan, the members decided to have a meal together to make things between them less awkward. This was Baekhyun's suggestion. Everyone knew that this is a way of their oldest member to get a free mealーsince it was being paid by the company, but it is still a good thing.

They decided to go to a Korean barbeque several minutes from SM's building. Walking down the streetーbeing mobbed by several fans, they finally arrived at the restaurant. The members was told to eat at a private booth the company has booked so that they could eat at ease. Since you don't know when sasaeng could get on to them and spoiling their upcoming new project.

“Woaah!” The duo from ’99-line exclaimed as they stared at the food that has been prepared. Several meats of best grade were being served. It may look many, but with 7 endless pits it’s going to be devoured within seconds.

What makes it better was the fact that the table is round. The seating position became like this: Taemin, Baekhyun, Kai, Taeyong, Mark, Lucas, and Ten. At first, Mark was going to sit beside his second beloved hyung-Kai. But Lucas already pulled the other to sit beside him. While Ten, he got to sit beside the hyung he adore too, so.. it’s a win-win position. While Taeyong, he doesn’t really care as he just sit anywhere that was vacant, which is beside Kai. 

With Baekhyun’s starting speech and cheers, they began to eat with Taeyong taking the role of chef. It’s always like this, no matter even if it’s NCT’s gathering or other meetings, he will take the role like it was second nature to him. No one noticed this of course, as they keep eating while chatting about their experiences while being on stage. 

Except Kai, who is always keep his eyes on Taeyong ever since the meeting about the super group plan started. He noticed that Taeyong really had polite manners, considerate, and makes you feel at ease. He may not notice about this before, since he was whacking his head to focus on practicing, but now he will look out for his little brother. 

“Taeyong-ah, take a break and eat.” He told the younger as he took the tongs and scissors from the younger hand and placed them on the table. “The meat isn’t going to cook up that fast anyway.” He continued as he placed the chopsticks on Taeyong’s hand. “Here,” He gave the younger several piece of meat on top of his rice bowl. “Eat up.”

“OHHH, Kai is so considerate~” Baekhyun teased the younger as he make a ssam* in his hand. He placed garlic, rice, meat that was dipped with ssamjang on top of lettuce leaf and he gave it to Taeyong. “Open up Yong-ah~ I might as well give you a reward since you have worked hard at grilling the meat.” He playfully said.

While Taeyong? He just go along with it, laughing, and opened his mouth to be fed by his hyung. When he was done eating the ssam, he said, “Thank you, hyung. I don’t mind doing this. I like cooking.” He told the older.

As if seeing a lightbulb, someone from '99 line lifted his head, “Hyung, have you ever tasted Taeyong hyung’s cooking?! It was heavenly!” Mark chirped in as his other NCT members joined in the discussion.

“Wah! Taeyong’s hyung cooking is no joke!” Lucas said while eating and showing his thumbs up.

“Is it really that good?” Taemin asks to Ten who is busy nodding as he swallowed down the meat he was eating. 

“Hyung, just look forward to it. I’m sure we have a lot opportunity to eat Taeyong hyun’s cooking soon.” Ten said as he continue to eat.

“Really? I need to watch out then. I was on a diet but I make an exception for tonight.” Taemin said while he make a sad face.

“Oh? Then I claim Taeyong’s homemade food all for myself!” Baekhyun chimed in as he took another piece of meat on the grill.

Kai? Kai was silent through this conversation as he keep sending meats to Taeyong’s bowl while everyone is talking. Although he was curious of Taeyong’s culinary skill, he need to set his priorities right and feed his little brother. If he got closer later, he knew that he will have many chances to eat the food that Taeyong made.

*ssam is a way of Koreans eating rice, meat, and other stuff inside a leaf wrappings and eat it in one bite.


	2. Chapter 2

While NCT 127 was on world tour, Taemin with his concert, EXO and WayV also preparing for their upcoming comeback. In short, they are busy enough. And yet, They still need to plan for their super group debut. The group name was decided to be called ‘SuperM’ although there are several candidates, they decided with that name. ‘It sounds powerful’ said Lucas when he voiced his opinion. Since they were busy, the members decided to release a mini album with 5 songs and 2 instrumental version of those songs.

As a person who likes to do new things, Taeyong is excited about this. Even saying that he’ll want to take part in the album making. He told the others that he has several lyrics in waiting. Well, he likes to write so it is expected. Most people are aware of this fact too. More so when he will release a station song soon. He is busy enough, but it seemed that there are always a room for making lyrics.

Everyone in SuperM has hectic schedule. And the messiest of it all was Taeyong. He needs to move to attend various meetings. From NCT leader related things to his own personal meetings. Several times Kai wanted to invite Taeyong for a meal since the younger was going to stay in Korea for one month before continuing NCT 127’s World Tour again, but always being rejected due to there are no blank space in his agenda. Several times Kai tried to give him the date, that day Taeyong’s schedule is packed. And the latter could only apologize again and again since he has very little authority over his own schedule. Mainly because the related party of his schedule is a busy person too.

Though, it didn’t stop Kai from contacting the younger. He enjoy talking with Taeyong, he is cheerful and sensible. Even when Kai is contacting him at an abnormal time, the younger would always reply soon. Still, Kai could see Taeyong at the company, but he always saw him went back and forth to have a meeting. The only time he saw Taeyong relaxing is when the younger is eating. 

Then, the month passed by just like that until NCT 127’s Tour was suspended before it was going to be resumed again in December and Taeyong with Mark are going to focus on SuperM. Though, it’s time for EXO and WayV to be busy. They have an upcoming comeback after all. Taemin still has concert to go too. 

Kai still see Taeyong often though, for their album recording. He saw how the younger work with others, asking about this and that to make sure that the song they producing going to be the best of the best, always reaching for perfection. But the most fascinating thing that Kai saw was the way Taeyong’s eyes lights up with excitement when mentioning anything music-related. It was adorable.

After done recording their song, it was set for them to do a photoshoot for their mini-album. And unconsciously when they were doing individual photoshoot, Kai’s eyes always wander to Taeyong. As if enchanted, he wondered how on earth someone so soft and adorable like Taeyong could change his aura in seconds. That duality was so amazing, and the makeup is the last touch of magic to make Taeyong charisma shine even more brightly. 

The next SuperM schedule was to practice their songs. The dance moves were fast, precise, along with the ever changing formation. And all of the songs included in their mini-album has dances. While practicing, Kai felt his eyes keep focusing on Taeyong. How fluid, light and relaxed his moves was yet still showing the important stuffs. His style was the exact opposites of Kai. Kai’s style was powerful, sharp and heavy. And he wondered why people called Taeyong ‘Kai No.2’ when it’s obvious the way they dance is very different.

When the music ends, Kai went to get towels and drinks along with the other members too. But Taeyong stayed in place, sitting on the floor with his legs opened forming a V. Baekhyun was worse, he immediately lay on the floor as he watched the members taking drinks. 

“Get one for me~!” Baekhyun shouted to them, as Lucas complied and brought a bottle for the older. 

Receiving the bottle, Baekhyun sat up and proceed to drink from the bottle. Kai, seeing that Taeyong hadn’t moved, he intended to give the younger water and towel. But Mark did it first. He lost. 

“Hyung, here is your drink.” Mark said as he sat beside the older and Taeyong gladly received it.

“Mm, thanks bro.” Taeyong responded. Opening the cap, Taeyong drink the water.

“Hyung, what will you do after this?” Mark asked as he lean on Taeyong’s back.

“Hmm? I think I’m going to the recording studio. I have something to discuss with Royal Dive hyung.” Taeyong answered as he put the bottle on the floor.

“Oh? What are you going to do ?” Kai asked as he approached the group.

“Making some music.” Taeyong replied as he stared at Kai through the mirror. 

Baekhyun, who was talking with Ten and Lucas looked up. “Ohhooo~ Taeyong is so diligent. Is it for your solo stage?” He asked.

“I don’t know hyung. I haven’t decided which one to use yet.” Taeyong pouted, he was troubled. The company asked the same thing too. “I have two to choose from, but I don’t know which one would be better.

“You made too many songs, hyung. Of course it’ll be hard to choose. I am impressed you even choose two from that many music drafts.” Ten commented. Taeyong is indeed very talented.

“Oh, can I listen to it?” Taemin asks, eyes curious. 

“Of course, hyung. I’ll grab my phone first.” Taeyong said as he stood and walked to the side where his bag lays there. He opened the zip and took his phone. When he came back to sit at his previous place, he saw that it was occupied by Mark, he decided to just sat where was open but close enough to the members-beside Kai. “I think I need some feedback to choose what to use.” Taeyong said as he opened his phone’s lock and searched for the demo and played it.

“Ooh, both are good though. Now I see that you are troubled.” Baekhyun said as he bob his head while listening to the music.

“Yes, these are nice. Have you decided on the title?” Kai asked. 

“No, but I was inspired by GTA. You know hyung, Grand Theft Auto? I can change it to like Grand Trouble Asia, Grand Trouble Artist and such.” Taeyong said as he looked at Kai to see his reaction. 

“Ohh, that’s a good one.” Kai said.  
“Hyung! That’s brilliant! So Cool!” Lucas followed suit.

And then the music stopped with ringtones. Taeyong looked at his phone as he stood and went to gather his belongings. “Hyung, Mark, Lucas, Ten, I’ll go first!” Taeyong said as he ran to the door and Kai’s gaze followed the younger.

After Taeyong left, the members talked a little bit before they too, went to wash up and continue their own schedules. Kai, remembering something, turned on his phone. 

[To Taeyong]  
Taeyong-ah, after this do you have any other schedule?

[From Taeyong]  
I don’t have anything after this, hyung.

[To Taeyong]  
Want to accompany me? My schedule are cleared for the rest of the day.  
You don’t have to accept, I know you are tired. You should rest instead.

[From Taeyong]  
No, it’s okay hyung. What are you going to do?

[To Taeyong]  
Let’s grab some food, Taeyong-ah

[From Taeyong]  
Ooh, sweets???

[To Taeyong]  
Dinner. But yes we could get some sweets too.  
When do you finish?

[From Taeyong]  
Around 8 p.m. maybe.  
It’s quite late for dinner though. Are you okay with it Hyung?

[To Taeyong]  
Of course.  
I’ll pick you up later, send me the address

[From Taeyong]  
Okay hyung!  
-Attachment : Address/maps-

[To Taeyong]  
Alright. Hwaiting Taeyong-ah!  
See you later^^

[From Taeyong]  
Thank you, Jongin hyung!

Kai smiled as he gazed at his phone screen. Finally, he succeed inviting Taeyong for a meal after months. He’s going to make Taeyong relax tonight after heavy schedule today. Isn’t he being a good big brother like this?  
Kai nodded as he thought of that. He is proud of himself like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai began to go out from his dorm when the clock showed 7.30 p.m. He changed his clothes and opened the door. As he passed by the living room, EXO members were there, playing whatever that keep them occupied. Sensing that someone is coming, Chen looked up. 

“Jongin-ah, where are you going?” Chen asked making other EXO members that is in the room directed their focus at the mentioned person.

“Maybe he got a date?” Baekhyun joked. But it made the room’s mood go sour.

“Maybe.” Kai said. The atmosphere in the room tensed. The people that are seated straightened their back. Seeing this, Kai smiled with satisfaction. “Will a meal with Taeyong counted as a date?” He continued. He could see that all of them sighed out loud. Did they hold their breath? Who knows.

“Why so suddenly?” Chanyeol asked, he actually wanted to go too. It’s Taeyong anyway, he could tag along right? But before he could voiced his thought, Baekhyun said, “Maybe he wanted to be closer with Taeyong? I know that Taeyong is close to me and- OHH? Is this jealousy??” He stopped in the middle of his sentence as he realized something. He looked at Kai who is standing and shaking his head while smiling.

“Ohoo~ I knew it. You were jealous that Taeyong seemed to keep his distance around you!” Baekhyun said once again, loud and clear now that all of the people in the room understood. But not Kai.

“What do you mean hyung, Taeyong is keeping his distance with me?” Kai asked as he frowned. So, that was the reason why Taeyong keeps rejecting his invitations all this time? Because he-

“Uh-huh. Taeyong said that he respected and looked up to you. But he feels bad that he keeps rejecting your offer several times so he think you have bad impression of him? Taeyong said that to me. He worried that you don’t want to get closer him.” Baekhyun explained.

“But don’t worry, Taeyong is a person who likes to think too deeply for every little things. So if you told him loud and clear to him, he might open up to you. Hwaiting Jongin-ah! Now go, don’t keep Taeyong waiting.” Chanyeol said as he flicked his hand. 

Kai, hearing that just nodded as he went to the door. He looked at his watch, it showed that 10 minutes had passed by because he talked to his members. He wasn’t blaming anyone. Instead, he was thankful that he gained an important news. He never knew that Taeyong would be like that. Sure, one could feel bad for rejecting someone over and over and became uncomfortable with them because of it. But Taeyong is thinking about other people first before his own. Really, what a selfless person.

Turning on the engine of his car, Kai began to drive to the place Taeyong had sent the address, hoping he will arrive in time. 

Stepping on the brakes, Kai slowed down the car as he arrived at the recording studio that Taeyong in. Where he makes his own music. But as soon as Kai about to park his car properly, someone came out from the building wearing long coat with his bag was carried on one side. Kai knew that was Taeyong, he was talking to his manager it seemed. Then, they parted ways. As soon as the manager went to his own car, Kai moved his own car to the front where Taeyong is waiting. Getting out of the car, he frowned. “Why did you wait outside?”

Hearing that question, Taeyong smiled sheepishly. “I uh, worried that you couldn’t find the building?” He answered with uncertain tone. 

“Who doesn’t recognize a well established recording studio with big sign?” Kai asked as he guided Taeyong to sit on the passenger seat. Hearing such teasing question, Taeyong just flushed and keep silent. Kai chuckled seeing this as he got in the car, sitting on the driver seat. “Next time, just wait in the lobby.” Kai told the younger who looked up to him when he heard this.

“Next time?” Taeyong asked, confused.

“Of course. You will be going here often for your songs right? And I’m going to make sure to take you eat often. You are too thin, Yong-ah.” Kai said as he started the car. “What do you want to eat? Besides dessert of course.” He asked as he looked at the younger who sat beside him.

Not having to refute the older’s statement, Taeyong shut his mouth as he thought of something. “Jongin Hyung.” He called out. 

“Hmm?” 

“What is hyung’s favourite food?” Taeyong asked as he saw Kai began to start the car.

“Chikin? Why so suddenly Yong-ah?” He asked as he stepped on the pedal to get them get going to a dessert shop not far from the recording studio.

> *Chikin is Korean fried chicken

“Oh~ so it’s chikin? Which restaurant do hyung likes? I want to try it.” Taeyong commented as he took his phone out. “Hyung, are you really okay with doing this?” He asked while he typed to Doyoung that he couldn’t cook for their dinner tonight so he asked the younger to cook instead,

“Of course. I’ve been wanting to invite you for a meal for like.. ages.” Kai said, pausing for a bit as he glanced over to Taeyong who put his phone down after chatting with Doyoung. And he looks sad.

“I’m sorry hyung. I really don’t want to reject your offer! But manager hyung always saying no when I can fit in a few minutes to eat with you.” Taeyong pouted as he looked down. 

Seeing him like this, it feels like he had a cute puppy. Chuckling, Kai couldn’t resist the temptation to pat Taeyong’s head. “Don’t worry Yong-ah, it’s really fine. But I hope you could accompany me again next time. Okay?” 

Being patted on the head by his hyung was a surprise, and it made his hair mecame messy too. But Taeyong couldn’t help but to feel happy. Being pampered like this was a whole new world in SuperM. Being with NCT 127, he need to be the pillar of support for the members. While he was being pampered by NCT, it wasn’t the same with SuperM hyungs. In NCT he still need to look out for everything to make sure everything is okay. Being in SuperM, it became his sanctuary for him to rest. Taeyong smiled shyly as he nodded his head. Agreeing with his hyung’s request.

When they arrived at the dessert shop, Kai parked the car and turned off the engine. Taeyong then looked around. “Huh? Hyung, there was one near the recording studio?” He asked since he never had time to take a walk around here.

“Yes, I checked it on maps and there was one. You haven’t tried this one, Yong-ah?” Kai asked as he brought Taeyong closer to him to rest his arm on the younger. 

Taeyong shook his head. “I don’t have the time to really take a walk around here hyung. Manager hyung always send me back immediately to our dorms.” Taeyong explained.

“Hm~ Alright then. I’ll take you to dessert shops more often.” Kai said as they went in. “What are you going to buy?” He looked at his younger companion.

Taeyong, his eyes became bright as soon as he gazed the sight of sweets being showed in front of him like this. He looked up excitedly, “Hyung, which one would you choose? Favourite or trying to explore new journey?” 

Their face was so close that Kai had to resist the urge to pinch Taeyong’s cheeks. It was so cute, with his hair messy and eyes sparkling so brightly. “Why don’t we try your favourite? So that we could know if this shop is up to your standards.” Kai answered. 

“Alright!” Taeyong nodded as he made his way to the counter with little jumps in his steps. It was too cute, Kai unconsciously took a photo of it. One, two, three, and then Kai couldn’t help himself and press the button for a long time so it made so it captured so many photos. 

Once he noticed that Taeyong is going to the cashier to pay, Kai approached. “I’ll pay. Please double the amount.” Kai said as he pushed Taeyong’s card back to its owner. 

“Hyung!” Taeyong looked up to his sunbae. He couldn’t believe this.

“You need to eat, Yong-ah. I won’t allow you to eat so little. You are too thin.” Kai said to the younger while smiling. Then proceed to pull Taeyong out of the shop and the two made their way to Kai’s favourite fried chicken restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner, Kai was able to drive the younger back to his dorms despite Taeyong’s protests. And then, when he was back at EXO’s dorms, everyone immediately asked him how it went. 

“Jongin-ah! How did it go?” Asks Baekhyun who noticed that Kai finally home. The clock showed that it was 9.15 p.m.

“Mm, it’s good.” Kai answered curtly as he walked into his room.

“Hey, give us some details!” The older shouted as soon as he saw Kai isn’t going to tell the rest how did his dinner went. 

Kai stopped for a bit and looks back while smiling. “He enjoyed it.” Kai added some details then went inside his room.

Click.

While in NCT 127’s dorm, the members are busy playing games. When the door to their dorm opened and Taeyong walks in, Doyoung looked up from watching Haechan who is playing. “Hyung! Welcome back. What did you do?” 

“I was invited by Jongin hyung. Sorry for making you cook tonight even if it’s not your assignment, Doyoung.” Taeyong said as he sat on the empty space beside Johnny. 

“It’s okay, we cooked together. It was fun.” Johnny said as he moved a bit and massaged his leader’s shoulder. 

Taeyong appreciates the move as he leant back. “Huh? Together? You all cleaned up after cooking right? And Johnny, didn’t you have NCT Night Night with Jaehyun?” 

“We don’t have anything tonight.” Jaehyun answered as he play. 

Yuta rolled his eyes, “Yes, we have cleaned the kitchen and sprays Febreeze in it.” He said, added the latter part of his sentence was to annoy his leader. 

Taeyong jolted, “You WHAT?? Spraying Febreeze in kitchen is bad! What if-”  
Hearing their leader panicked response, everyone laughed. “Hyung, you are too easy to tease.” Mark commented. 

When Haechan finally wins the round against Jaehyun, the maknae noticed a box on the table. “Taeyong hyung, what is this?” He asked.

Taeyong looked over the table, “Oh. That’s strawberry macaroons from Jongin hyung.” 

Hearing foods, Jungwoo who was focused at playing riddle games looked up. “Macaroons?? Can I have some?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Sure, but I don’t know if it’ll taste good. I haven’t tried them.” 

“So Jongin hyung didn’t just bought you food, but sweets too?” Jaehyun asked as he looked over Taeyong who was leaning to the sofa after getting a good massage from Johnny.

“Mhm.” Taeyong replied as he closes his eyes. 

“Hyung, if you want to rest then go to your room. I’ll place the macaroons in the fridge.” Doyoung said as he saw how exhausted their leader are. 

“Yes, we’ll clean up when we’re done. Don’t worry Taeyong-ah.” Taeil said to Taeyong as he keep reading his book. 

“Alright.” Taeyong said as he stood and went to his room taking some clothes with him and went to the bathroom to wash up. 15 minutes passed as he spent his time in the bathroom until he went out clean and his clothes changed to comfortable wear. 

“Good night everyone. Haechan and Mark don’t stay up too late!” He said as he went inside his room. While he closed his door, Taeyong could hear everyone told him good night too. 

*the setting of dorm assignments is the most recent one. Taeyong had one room all for himself :)

Looking at several misplaced items, Taeyong cleaned his room before going to bed. He has another hectic day tomorrow, He couldn’t afford to be late and he need enough rest. Taeyong immediately went to sleep after doing his nightly ritual, applying skincare, cleaning his room, and checking his schedule for tomorrow. As well as the other NCT member’s schedule. 

The next day, SuperM members had another dance practice. Yet strangely, when they went inside the room, there are cameras installed inside the room. “Huh? Why are there cameras in here?” Taemin asks as he looked at the cameras and put his bag down.

The manager, who was following not far behind them said, “It’s just for a documentary. You all just need to practice like usual. You did it several days ago.” 

“Wah, are we giving spoilers again?” Taeyong asked, while the manager hyung shook his head while sighing. This one kid really likes to reveal company’s secret while he went live on vlive… 

“Yes.” But still, he answered the question truthfully. 

“Then I need to do my best today!” Lucas said excitedly as he placed his belongings and began to warm up. Mark joined him shortly.

After they practiced for 90 minutes, the members took a break. Although when they practice they fooled around, when it’s breaktime they became even more frivolous. While they were resting, Ten sat in a split position which made the eldest of the group, Baekhyun says, “Woaah, that’s amazing! How did you do that??” 

“Hyung, you want to try?” Ten asks.

“Yes! I never got to practice regularly!” Baekhyun said as he went down to get closer to Ten.

“Really hyung? While EXO is practicing don’t you warm up like this?” Ten tilted his head to one side.

“NCT warm ups had splits included?” Kai asked to Taeyong who sat beside him. Since yesterday, the two became much closer. Since Taeyong likes skinship with people that he likes, Taeyong now often seen being with Kai. 

“Yes. We had to stretch daily. It’ll affect to our dances. Especially Cherry Bomb.” Taeyong said as he leant to his hyung. 

“Oh, that’s right. Cherry Bomb has splits. Who is the best at splits in NCT?” Taemin asked as he watched Ten who is sitting in split position comfortably. 

“I don’t know hyung, our group has many great dancers. I can’t compare them.” Taeyong answered as he took the bottle from Kai’s hand and drank the water from it. 

“AHHHH! STOP STOP STOPP!” 

Screams sounded throughout the room. It was Baekhyun, who is attempting to split being assisted by Lucas and Ten. Seeing this, all of the people in the room laughed. It is funny, but pitiful at the same time. Especially when Ten is the one who did it. That boy is seriously have evil mind. Just look at his satisfied smile! 

Mark just being Mark. He rolls on the floor laughing. Taeyong just glad that he already gulped down the water. Or else he’ll make a mess in the room. Kai? Kai is laughing on the couch. Taemin is just like Mark, but he laughs while sitting on the floor. The action the trio did was just a brief moment. But the laughter went for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me remind you! this AU is canon divergence. The reference is from reality, but it won't be exactly the same.   
> This chapter's short and kaiyong dose is not much, since I am aiming for this chapter to be uploaded today.   
> See you in next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is flustered

Several days later, SuperM members were set to shoot their group trailer. Most of the members had to change their hair colour for the trailer. And Taeyong, being a person who fit in all kinds of colours, changed his hair to blue. He couldn’t count on how many times he changes his hair for this project. When he came out from the hair salon after getting his hair dyed, he immediately guided by his manager to the site. 

Inside the car, Mark exclaimed when he saw his hyung’s hair. “Whoah, hyung. Whoaaaa. Your hair.. isn’t it hurt hyung? Are you okay?” 

Ten, who is also inside the car along with Lucas nodded. “How many times is it?” He asked while Lucas was staring at his hyung’s new hair. He got a new one too, but it isn’t as flashy as his hyung’s. He wanted one like that too, he likes attention, that’s why. 

Taeyong just shrugged at Ten’s question and went inside the car as the manager closed the door. He didn’t know himself. It had happened so many times ever since the first time he debuted. Sighing, Taeyong leaned to the chair as he closed his eyes. He didn’t get enough sleep last night after recording his music.

When they arrived, Taeyong was still half-asleep. He catches too many attention with his hair, but the gestures he made—rubbing his eyes, was too cute. The way he talks made him even cuter as he greeted the staffs. The Hyung Line who has arrived before them and was getting their makeup done saw this and smiles. Especially Kai, he felt like his heart is itchy, like being scratched by a kitty whose nails is dull. 

Taeyong was finally feeling refreshed when the makeup artist cleaned his face and started to apply makeup for the trailer. When he looked around his surroundings, he catches on two bright hair. Orange and purple, Baekhyun and Kai. The purple hair was really fascinating for him. 

“Hyung, you changed your hair too??” Taeyong said as the makeup artist styled his hair instead when she’s done. 

“Yeah, but we’ll change soon after this.” Baekhyun said as he looked at his hair. 

“Me too.” Taeyong said as he pouted. “Jongin hyung, I really like your new hair.” Then, he commented the older’s hair.

“Oh, Yong-ah. I like your hair too. I think I’ll chose that colour for EXO’s new comeback later. Is it okay?” Jongin asked as he walks closer to the younger. 

Taeyong nodded, eyes bright as if stars were in it. He looked very adorable. “Then hyung, I’ll use your hair colour too! Manager hyung said that I need to change my hair colour soon after shooting my own trailer.” 

Hearing this, Kai smiled. “Sure.” He replied as he patted sat near the younger. “What is your trailer’s hair colour? Is it the same like this one?” 

The younger shook his head. “No, it’s going to be pale gray hair.” He answered. 

“You’re going to dye it again hyung??” Ten asks. 

“Mmhm.” Taeyong hummed in approval. 

Then, they began to talk about another topic as they finished their makeup and began to start shooting their group trailer.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When they finished shooting their trailer, Kai immediately went to the side to hold his beating heart. Apparently, he was in a group with Lucas and Taeyong in the shoot. The first individual shoots were fine, he could act all sexy on camera and stare at Taeyong when it was the younger’s turn to shoot his part. God, he knew he was falling at this point. From when they last have a meal together, Kai felt so happy. Happier than when he was with his past exes. Just staring at his younger ‘brother’—he called it that to keep his sanity intact—from afar being all aggressive in front of camera was enough to make his heart beat race. And then he was asked to stand in front of the younger and Lucas at the side for the group shoot?? He was really glad that Lucas was standing there. If Lucas hadn’t been there, he might have kissed Taeyong right there and then. 

It was dangerous. 

Kai told himself several times that he shouldn’t be feeling like this. It’s… wrong. Taeyong is his younger brother, just like other younger members. Kai sighed as he slowly calmed his racing heart. Then, he felt something cool touched his cheek, Kai opened his eyes. It was Taemin. 

“Jongin-ah, what’s wrong?” The older asked as he handed him the bottle.

Damn. “Nothing, I was thinking about what to eat for dinner.” He told an obvious lie. But Taemin didn’t pry further as he just took a seat beside him and looked over the other members checking out the result of their shoots on the monitor. 

“They are adorable.” Taemin commented with a smile gracing his lips.

“Mm.” Kai hummed in agreement. They are adorable indeed. And one of them especially glowing with charms today. 

He was glad that Lee Sooman decided to form a really special group like this. He could meet Taeyong, but it was dangerous at the same time. For a little while, Kai keep staring until his eyes met Taeyong’s. It was brief, but Kai could feel his heart began to race a little bit. Taking a deep breath, Kai began to remind himself to be strong. He need to remember that Taeyong likes skinship, he can’t reject the younger’s actions. Kai worried that the blue haired male would became sad. And he prefer Taeyong to be around and touch him all over rather than touching other people. 

‘I need to be good to him. Mhm, just like an older brother to his younger brother. Just like that.’ 

Kai thought as he stood up when the PD called them to finish their group trailer with a group shoot with all of them after fixing their makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a short onee T^T  
> I just updated after a long time too...   
> I was quite... busy(?)  
> I promise that the next one is going to be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gave a little bit push being cute as he is

After SuperM shoots their group trailer, Taeyong just had time to shoot his trailer. He had to change his hair colour and bleach it several times since the colour he was going to use is very light. Light gray, almost like his debut hair colour as NCT U. Not soon after that, he had to change his hair again. He changed his hair to purple as soon as he finished shooting at the same day. Manager hyung said that it was so the sasaeng fans would not manage to figure out about this big secret project that has yet to be revealed. It was a good strategy, but Taeyong is hurting. Even NCT members complained about this. They even bought him hair-care and scalp products. 

After changing his hair to purple, Taeyong's schedule began to pile up as he needs to show up in media. From shooting unboxing SuperM album to Vlive with dispatch. Of course, Taeyong had a great time doing this. But at the same time, this hectic schedule is making his body stressed. Every time he went back from practice and arrive in his dorm, Taeyong had very little time to tidy up his room and went to bed immediately.

Kai, who was previously texted often with Taeyong is confused why the younger is suddenly not answering his messages. He was worried, thus he asked Mark about it. 

[To Mark]  
Mark-ah, did something happen to Taeyong?

[From Mark]   
Oh, hyung.   
Everything is just fine with Taeyong hyung. His schedule id packed so maybe after he washed up and washed his clothes he went straight to sleep.   
I haven't been able to check up on him since he has a room all for himself. 

[To Mark]   
Oh? He's alone?

[From Mark]  
Yes, Taeyong hyung stayed alone in our dorm since his schedule is different from the rest of us. He said that he didn't want to bother us.   
I don't even know when he came back or went. He rarely cooks for us at this time.

[To Mark]   
Oh, is that so? Alright then. Thank you for telling me, Mark-ah. Goodnight~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day was another practice for SuperM. Their first mini-album was dance based after all. They have so many choreographies left to remember, not to mention the ones that are going to be presented exclusive only for their concerts later.

When they took a break, Kai approached Taeyong who was lying on the floor. His steps were light; he doesn't want to bother the younger. But maybe because of Taeyong's face was faced to the mirror, he could see that his hyung is approaching him. Thus the younger get up to sit and wait for his hyung to arrive. 

When Kai finally arrived beside Taeyong and sat down, the latter immediately leant on the former. The younger's head was on Kai's shoulder and he could felt Taeyong's weight. Frowning, Kai wrap his arm around the younger until it lands on Taeyong's waist as he stared at the person who sat beside him with racing heart. "Yong-ah, did you eat properly? Have you eaten?" He asked and Kai could feel that Taeyong had tensed up when he was asked by this question.

"..Not yet." He answered, obviously hesitant to answer the question and braced himself to be nagged. 

Sighing, he hardens his gaze on the younger. "Yong-ah." He said, ready to reprimand him. But when he saw that the target is cowering up like a puppy he felt his heart melted. Kai creased his brows and suddenly reminded of Taeyong's hectic schedule form Mark. "You're free after this?" Kai continued with softer tone. 

Hearing such unexpected question, Taeyong looked up to see his hyung only to be faced with warm-look from Kai. Nodding, he confirms the other's question. "Why, hyung? Are you going to take me somewhere?"

"Oh." Someone exclaimed from the back. "But we have to prepare for our comeback, Kai~" It was Baekhyun, and Taeyong's question now had an obvious answer. Because of this, Taeyong's face is flushed because of embarrassment of acting cute in front of his favourite hyung.

Kai himself is embarrassed because he totally forgot about that. But he laughed it off as he looked at his cute dongsaeng. "As you just heard, Yong-ah. I can't kidnap you. Just stay at your dorm and rest. I'll send foods for you to eat. Okay? Don't share it with other members. You need to gain more weight." Kai said as he teased the younger.

*dongsaeng means younger brother/sister

Nodding Taeyong did so, even if in his heart he was a little bit disappointed that he couldn't go out with Kai.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Several weeks later, after the project was introduced to the world, the members decided to have another live video for their fans. A live from Taemin's instagram account. Since the plan was made just after they practiced, they were still in their practicing attire. Majority wears dark clothes. Only Kai and Taeyong wear white. Thus, as they walked to find ideal spot to start their live, the two of them is more noticeable.

"Oh, why don't we just do it here? We all could fit right?" Baekhyun said as he pointed to the couches that are placed at the corner of the room. It was a good place to do a live. Hearing the oldest suggestion, the younger ones just nodded and walked to the appointed place. 

When they arrived, Baekhyun sat first at the corner. Then, Kai slowly sat beside him with Lucas runs to sit beside his favourite hyung. Kai immediately pulled along his favourite younger brother, Taeyong to sit beside him. Taemin sat beside Lucas, Ten wanted to sit beside his idol but it won't fit in the frame. Thus, he sat beside Taeyong with Mark just going to sit anywhere since he was small. He could fit everywhere.

When the live started, the members started to get noisy. Even the manager went to someplace to leave them alone since he can't handle them and decided to come back when it was time to end the live.

Taeyong, who was still tired from the practice decided to just sit over there and laughs at whatever the members said. It's funny for him. The others also didn't bother to talk with him, they were considerate enough to let him relax and just lean against Kai's arm that is stretched around him.

Kai, wearing his bucket hat made half of his face is covered with shadows. As soon as Taeyong leaned against him, Kai's eyes are on the younger. To not make the others notice this sneaky act, he made some remarks to make him looks like he was following the discussion.

"Who should be the leader?" Baekhyun asks as he looks at the members. 

"Hyung, you should be the leader. You're the oldest." Taemin said as he pointed at the older. 

"Is that so~?" Baekhyun exclaimed as he stood on the couch to sit at a higher place. This made people in the room laugh. More so when they discussed about the fandom name. To the point that Taemin bumped his leg to the table in front of him.

"Uah, I regret making him the leader already." Kai reacted as he went to hug Taeyong beside him who curled up to laugh.

Mark was laughs when he heard this, his voice was the loudest. He had a unique sound when he laughs. Then, when Lucas just gets the joke, the youngest bursted out laughing again. He was going to laugh on the floor then, but he stopped himself from doing so.

When Baekhyun went down to sit properly again, Kai wandered his hand to massage the older's leg and plays with his pants. It was a habit that he has. In return, the elder joked about Kai's watch. About it was being Gucci and his was just something he picked up for cheap.

Everyone laughed again. Then, there was a white beautiful hand with veins showing wandered to fondle the said watch. It was Taeyong's hand. Seeing his brother being cute, Kai couldn't stop smiling and stare at Taeyong's actions. He felt like the world just zoomed in to Taeyong. He was glad that he wears this hat today. 

When they finished the live, the white clothed duo is sticking to each other. The younger of the two is holding the older arm. Only several people in the room noticed this. Baekhyun, Taemin, and Mark. The first two just smiling to them as had noticed Kai is particularly fond of Taeyong. But Mark, being dense as he is exclaimed. "Whoa, Taeyong hyung and Kai hyung looks like a couple." 

The sentence was enough to make the whole group froze in place. Especially the mentioned people. But between the two, Kai's heart raced more as he was worried his little crush is going to be revealed.

Fortunately, Ten said "Ey, what are you saying Mark. Taeyong-hyung is like this with everyone. With you too, didn't you notice?"

"Ah, you're right. But really, Taeyong hyung looked better with Kai hyung rather than with Jaehyun hyung." Mark said. 

Ten elbowed the youngest. "Ei, Mark. Don't talk nonsense. Let's have a meal." Ten said as he stood and pulled the younger, dragging him out of the place. 

Taemin and Baekhyun also dragged Lucas with them, following Ten and Mark to eat.   
Before heading out, Baekhyun tapped Kai's shoulder. 

While the two who was being left aloneーawkward. Taeyong is curled on the sofa with red face with his hands covering his face. So only his ears and neck is showing how red he is. Peeking to the person he was clinging to. "Hyung, I'm sorry...” He said, obviously embarrassed. 

Snapped out of his thoughts, Kai looked at the curled up Taeyong with red face. It was too cute. His heart melted and the racing beat hadn't been suppressed."No, it’s okay." He said, looking at the younger. 

Sitting up, Taeyong looked at the older with shy face. "That, what Mark said...” 

"Mhm," Kai responded. He wants to look as indifferent as he could. 

"It was because Jaehyun had a good physics and warm that I like to sit beside him." Taeyong explained. This made Kai froze again. "But hyung, you are better than him. I like you better than Jaehyun." The purple haired young man continued. 

Hearing the word 'like' made Kai fly to the sky even if it wasn't the 'like' Kai wanted. "I like you too, Yong-ah." Kai answered as he smiled to the only other person in the room. 

It was Taeyong's turn to freeze. But before he could ask what the older meant, manager hyung already went in to pull them out of the room to eat with other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the pace is being too fast or slow or something, but there they are :)  
> Give me your thoughts on the story ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to update recently and then the year already changed just like that. I haven't updated for a year right? lololol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

After they finished their practice today, the members schedule was cleared for the day. Yes, all of them. Thus, they wanted to have a meal somewhere private, where it’s going to be only them and not even the manager are allowed to participate. They are going to have ‘SuperM Quality Time’.

“Hyung, do you have any recommendations?” Mark asked as he nudged Taemin. 

The older arched his brows. “What about we have a meal in my place? We could cook together! Although, I know the one who will do the cooking is only Taeyong.” He answered as he voiced his last sentence awkwardly. 

This made Taeyong laughs. It was expected, but it’s no burden for him. “Sure hyung, that’s fine with me. We could have max quantity with low price anyway. What do you want to eat?” 

“I’m fine with anything as long as you don’t serve me something with cucumbers.” Baekhyun said as he played with his phone, checking his social media accounts.

Taeyong laughed hearing that. “Hyung, even if I somehow serves them on the table you just need to ignore it.” He said as he patted the eldest’s shoulder. 

“Hyung, I want to eat a lot.” Lucas voiced another remark.

“How about bibimbap? We could have it in one big bowl. Taemin-ah, do you have a big one?” Kai said as he leant to the couch in their practice room.

“Oh! Good idea. I think I have one? But it was used to soak my feet.” He answered while laughing. The answer he gave was not the members are expecting. Oh, this young man is evil. 

The others were pouting and giving Taemin hated look. Only Ten was cracking up.“I think it’s better to buy a new one.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After the members arrived at Taemin’s place with Lucas and Kai carrying the groceries—their stomach is endless, they bought several things back. So many that they need to have two pair of hands to carry them. The truth is that only one bag is contained the ingredients needed to cook bibimbap. One bag for side dishes—because apparently Taemin’s fridge is completely empty, one for the utensils like more plates and rice bowls adding one big bowl that they are going to use for their main dish. And one last bag? It’s full of snacks that they buy.

When they are at the supermarket before this, while Taeyong keep comparing which one is better to buy with cheaper price and higher quantity like a mom, the other crackheads are wandering around the place to see if something would catch their eyes and immediately put them in the cart. Taeyong couldn’t complain, he just sorted the things at the cashier so it’s easier for him to cook later. Anyway, he put his selected dessert in too.

And, because of his effort to sort the things earlier, Taeyong asked Lucas to bring the bags that he was carrying to the kitchen. It wasn’t intentional that he gave the first two bags to Lucas at the cashier earlier. And when he was going to take the last to himself, another pair of arms came in and took them from his hands. Sometimes he just forgot that he was shopping with his hyungs instead of NCT members. 

Kai went to placed one bag on the living room’s coffee table and he took one containing utensils to the kitchen. When he came in, Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Only Taeyong inside the kitchen as he sorted the ingredients. 

The kitchen was connected to the dining room, thus Kai placed the bag gently on the table so that he won’t break the plates. 

Rolling up his sleeves, Kai approaches Taeyong. “Yong-ah, what should I cut first?” He asked the younger in order to get closer to the other. In the past few days their relationship has been awkward for them. Thus, Kai had tried several times to make it up. Because in the meantime they maintained distance, Kai saw that Taeyong had gotten close with Taemin thus making him a little bit jealous. Of course it’s his fault that he said something like that last time, but Kai doesn’t regret it one least bit. Because it’s true. He likes Taeyong. He likes his members, but he always has this one plus point for Taeyong. Even if at this time he recently gotten close with Mark himself, trying to study english as hard as he could.

Taeyong had long dismissed that Kai was saying something like that because he expressed his goodwill to the older first. So he was quite okay with being around Kai. But recently, he clicked with Taemin, making himself unconsciously closer with the older. And when he heard Kai talked to him today, it felt like they haven’t talked for so long that the air got a little bit awkward. “Then, hyung. Can you please wash the vegetables for me? I will cut them. Also hyung, why don’t we clean the new plates first? I’m sure they are covered with dusts.” Taeyong said as he added several excuses. It’s always made one uncomfortable to ask for a favor to someone who is older.

Kai smiled when he heard this, seeing Taeyong’s mix of embarrassed and uncomfortable expression, he thought that this youngster is very cute. And seeing that Taeyong is fine with being with him, Kai’s heart soared with the thought. He smiled and patted the younger’s head. “Alright.” He answered then turned to take the bag and washed the utensils one by one. 

The atmosphere in the kitchen was good, the two worked together as they making things together for them to eat. One hour went by quickly because they had to make side dishes to store for later too. 

When Kai called the rest of the members who is playing by the living room to eat, Taeyong placed the big bowl containing mega-sized-bibimbap on top of the dining table. Thankfully, this table is not small. Seven people could fit in. 

When Mark caught the sight of the gigantic dish, he exclaimed. “Woaaaahhhh, hyung, this is so many!” As usual, he always gave the best reaction out of all of them.

“Oh? Did you buy this kimchi earlier, Yong-ah?” Taemin asked as he already picked up his chopsticks to taste the side dishes. 

“Yongie made it earlier, that’s why it took so long.” Kai explained as he took a seat beside Taeyong.   
“OHh! Taeyong-ah! This is goo~d! I think I know now why Mark said it’s like a fancy restaurant’s quality. It’s so good!” Baekhyun complimented the chef. And the said young man could only smile shyly hearing compliments after another. He was glad that his cooking matches his hyung’s tastes.

While Lucas? He was drooling over the big sized bibimbap, it seemed that he couldn’t wait to eat it. 

Kai handed the big, wooden spoon to Taemin, the home owner. The latter grinned as he stood up. Placing his hand above the gigantic bibimbap. “Should I start?”

“3,2,…1!” The members counted excitedly they watched that Taemin smashed the fried egg and then began to start mixing the rice. Since it was not a small amount, Taemin spent some time mixing the rice to the point his hands are sore until it was evenly mixed. 

The members who are watching could only gulped down their saliva or drink some water. When it was finally finished, Taemin began to distribute the mixed rice to the member’s rice bowls. 

Then, they started off their delightful dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put in the billboard quiz schedule in this story because I think, there is barely any KaiYong material.


	8. Chapter 8

After their happy day ended, the members were greeted by the busy schedule once again. Because they kept busy all over again, the time passed by quickly and October has arrived. The first day of the month, October 1st, the members gathered by the meeting room in the agency. They have one purpose, to hone their English speaking skill. Their manager has prepared the topic, they have to make their own script and then memorize them. For Mark and Ten who is more advanced in this subject than others are guiding them. 

Kai always liked it when someone is talking in English. So when he saw Mark teaches the members how to correctly pronounce the words that they have some difficulties with, he unconsciously smiles as he pays attention to what he should watch out with. Then his eyes wander to Taeyong who is sitting far from everyone else. He was huddled close with Johnny, who apparently was asked by Taeyong to come over and teach him. Kai knew that Johnny has always been Taeyong’s teacher. More so when he saw that the younger’s skills increasing when he was in NCT 127’s World Tour. It was fascinating.

Taeyong is cute when he imitates Johnny, repeating the words he said. But Kai had to admit that he was jealous. As much as he likes seeing baby Taeyong learning how to speak, he doesn’t like the closeness the two had. Kai really wanted to join them and sat in between the two. Sighing, Kai focused back to the papers in his own hand. Trying hard to embed the words in his own mind. 

The next day, there was a press conference for their debut in Korea. There were so many reporters inside the room and a huge image of SuperM members for the background on the stage. 

The members were still preparing in the backstage dressing room, getting their makeup done, matching their outfits and such. Then, they were called for a briefing. 

“This is your line-up for interviews. From left will Ten, Baekhyun, Lucas, Taemin, Taeyong, Kai, Mark. It will be always like this. So the first one to go up on the stage is Mark. Understood?” The manager said.

“Yes,” The members answered in unison.   
Hearing this, Kai was overjoyed knowing that Taeyong will always stay beside him whenever they had interviews. Moreover Mark is going to sit beside him too, he could ask for something if he had some difficulties when speaking English. 

Thus, after having their chant, SuperM went into the room and stepped on the stage. There were already chairs placed on it, indicating where they should sit. The gap in between chairs were quite big, it sure filled the long stage. 

When they sat on the chairs, with microphones of their own name were given, the members started to fidget with nervousness. The MC began to open the conference and Baekhyun began to lead the members for greetings. But it came out awkward. Maybe because of their nervousness that they sounded unsure. After all, this is the first time that SuperM appeared in front of public officially in person. It’s very different with when they were announced as a group with virtual means. 

This nervousness continued when No Manners were mentioned. It was Taeyong’s turn to explain about this song as one of the writers. He explained what kind of song is ‘No Manners’ is, but when he reached out to say the members who participated in the song, his brain slipped. 

“And this song (No Manners) is the song in which me, Taemin-hyung and Jongin- Ka.Ka..Kai-hyung! Also Ten-ie have participated.” He said, with face already smiling with embarrassment. 

Then he looks at Kai, touched his forearm and apologized.

“No,no. It’s okay.” Kai responded while smiling, he was amused and felt happy towards Taeyong’s little mistake. It was clearly adorable that he called him by his real name. It showed how close they are, and Kai is very much pleased with this. And Taeyong’s little touch also made that particular part of his arm warm. It was a pleasing feeling. He couldn’t help it, his love for the younger grows every time they had activities together.

When the interview ended, the members immediately went into a car that has been waiting for them in front of the building. They have packed the night before and were scheduled to take a plane immediately to LA. 

After they took a photoshoot at the airport, the members immediately changed their attire to comfortable clothes. Since they are going to take a long flight, it will be bad for them to wear suits. When they boarded the plane, Kai wanted Taeyong to sit beside him. Unfortunately, the number in his hand showed that he will sit beside Baekhyun. And since Taemin is going to film for the variety show they are going to have, Kai couldn’t ask for an exchange with Mark.

When they arrived, they immediately walked by the sea of fans and went inside the car that has been prepared for them. Then, the car drove to the place where they’ll be staying at.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Whoaaaaaah!” Taeyong shouted first when he opened the door with his head, as his hands are full at the moment. This made the people behind them curious what is the place looked like in the inside.

Then Mark followed and shouted, then slowly the rest of the members exclaimed. They were happy, very satisfied with their lodgings. Even Lucas laughed and the members started to run around like a small children. 

Then, the staffs told them that they could use the rooms in the first floor and the second floor. The basement was going to be used by the staffs. They excitedly began to check out the rooms one by one. And in conclusion, everyone’s favourite is the fourth room on the first floor. A double room with a spa connected to it. 

Then, Kai expressed his opinion. “I really like being alone,” Kai said. “I always stay in a single room, but I want to share a room here.” He continued while he looked at Taeyong. 

It was a little awkward, so Kai was glad that Baekhyun followed by cracking a joke about having his authority as leader to pick a room. But in the end, they decided to draw the lots and pick the rooms according to the order. 

Kai was feeling just fine as he waited for the other to reveal their number. But when it was Taeyong’s turn, he wanted the younger to have a number that are close to his. When he heard that Taeyong got number one, he immediately wants to have number two. He wished and wished so that they could share a room together.

When Ten revealed his number, it was number five. Meaning, there was two numbers left for him. And one of them is number two, a number which is very close beside Taeyong’s number. Thus, he placed the paper on his stomach and covering is so that he could open it together with Baekhyun. 

But when he opened it..

It was …

…six.

Oh, how he hated this. Sighing, Kai comforted himself as he looked longingly at Taeyong. He hoped for a miracle to happen so that he could share a room with Taeyong. But the younger seemed to like a single room that Taemin wanted. Even if it was a joke, Kai secretly knew that he still going to choose a single room since he didn’t expressed which room he wanted. 

When it was his turn to choose, Kai patted Lucas’s shoulder as he headed to a shared room at the end of the hallway. Not knowing where Taeyong is. But when he opened the room, it was Baekhyun. Oh, how he hated this. He once again glued to Baekhyun.

He wanted to sneak out but then again they are shooting a reality show. Sighing, Kai decided to do it later then.

“Why?” Baekhyun asks. He already knew that Kai wasn’t pleased with sharing the room with him, but he was sure there is another thing that must’ve made him annoyed. 

“I—“ Kai paused as he looked that the door was opened once more. It was Lucas. 

“Wahh!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he approached Lucas, Kai behind him.

“It’s too late!” Kai said as he put up his hand high for a high five with his brother. Lucas was quite pitiful.

“Really?” Lucas asked.

“Yes, please go somewhere else.” Baekhyun said as Lucas closed the door. Then, he faced Kai who are now sitting on the bed. 

“Why? You were stopped halfway.”

“I want to change my room.” Kai answered.

“You don’t want to be with me that much?” Baekhyun asked, he looked to be pissed. But in truth, he was joking.

“No, not that, hyung. I want to be with—“

“Taeyong, I know.” Baekhyun completed Kai’s word and laughed. “You were so obvious.”

“Really?” Kai was bewildered.

“Yes, don’t worry. After we have the showcase, you can run to Taeyong’s room. We won’t have to film anymore.” Baekhyun assured his dongsaeng. He knew that Kai is whipped with Taeyong ever since they were announced to have a new group. Well, he supports them. He just hoping that Kai won’t be an idiot in love because of Taeyong. 

The residents of the first floor gathered together in their room. But Kai couldn’t see Taeyong anywhere. Then, he heard splashes. Opening the room connected to the outside, he saw that Taeyong already went inside the pool. His body exposed, only wearing a swimming trunks. He looked so… enticing. Taeyong looked so happy in the pool that he wanted to take away the boy and keep him all to himself. 

He went back into his room, thinking the right time to confess to the younger as he calmed his little Kai down as he tried to remove Taeyong’s image from his mind.

Taemin and Baekhyun who already noticed what’s going on with Kai, only smiled to themselves and make comments to Taeyong in order to tease Kai. They were really are two devils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This LA arc is quite fun. Ohohohohoh


End file.
